tfumuxfandomcom-20200216-history
Geothermal Actuators TP
TP Name: Geothermal Actuators Primary Characters: Air Raid, Alpha Trion, Chameleon, Circuit Breaker, Dust Devil, Jetfire, Major Bludd, Megatron, Optimus Prime, Phoenix, Snoop, Spike, Spirit, Starscream, Tonka, Wheeljack, Wisp, Blaster, Cuffs, Silverbolt, Slingshot, Destro, Stalker, Superion, Typhoon Primary Factions: Autobots, Decepticons, GI Joe, Cobra Primary Location: Earth Year: Prelude: 2008; TP: 2009 Megatron triggered all of the active volcanoes on Earth at once, harvesting the energy and nearly plunging Earth into eternal winter! triggered volcanos across Earth]] History Q: Megatron destroyed the Mars Phoenix Rover. Question is -- why? A: Megatron built a new space cruiser there and didn't want to Autobots to discover it. Q: Megatron was spotted peacefully scanning active and dormant fault linea and volcanos -- why? A: Megatron built a series of geothermal actuators to trigger every major fault line and volcano on Earth at once! Logs and Posts 2008: Prelude * May 26 - Autobots v. Megatron on Mars 2009: TP * May 28 - What's Snoop chewing on this time? June 16 - Decepticon City Mainframe Current Orders ---- My fellow Decepticons, the time has come to step up our efforts to complete the deployment of the Geothermal Actuators. Further expeditions will be planned to areas of high geologic activity on this planet, including earthquake zones and areas of high volcanic activity. Once the key weak points of these areas have been determined, the Geothermal Actuators will be placed there and set off simultaneously, unleashing this planet's contained internal energy for our use. Billions of astroliters of energy will be there for the taking, and we will be ready with energon cube collection points to make full use of it. We will bleed this planet dry! During these expeditions, Autobot or human interlopers will likely be drawn to our work sites. I will make this abundantly clear: you are NOT to engage them. You will let them make the first move, and if they attack, then you are free to show them the error of their ways, as well as causing as much collateral damage to neighboring human settlements as possible. Such actions will go a long way towards influencing public opinion, which we have discovered is a powerful force among the flesh creatures of this planet. The more we can paint the Autobots as the aggressors in this situation, the more time we will have to seal their doom! I will be personally leading an expedition to analyze the San Andreas fault in the human state of California. I anticipate this to be one of the largest sources of energy released when we set off the earthquake these pathetic humans have been fearing for so long. The medtech division will begin work on collectors to convert the kinetic energy generated by the quake into energon cubes. Similar collection devices will be needed for the geothermal energy unleashed by the volcanic sites. We will not leave a single drop uncollected. In the meantime, the aerospace division will prepare plans to provide defense during the expeditions in case of attack. It is imperative that we gather this data to achieve maximum effectiveness of the Actuators. Glory to the Decepticons! ---- June 18 - Decepticon Activity Spooks Tourists Associated Press: ---- YELLOWSTONE NATIONAL PARK - Park Rangers took steps to evacuate tourists and campers from Yellowstone Park after reports of Decepticon activity in the area. Rangers confirmed that members of the transformer faction had landed at several sites around the park, including Old Faithful and several hot springs. "At first we thought they were going to start collecting those energon cubes, but instead they set up some pieces of equipment and began taking readings and scanning the ground and surrounding geology." one ranger was quoted as saying. "We made sure to keep everyone out of their way, but after about an hour of just examining the place, they flew off." Although no reports of damage to the park or nearby towns was reported, a general feeling of unrest has been reported in towns that surround the park. "If they're after the park, there's no telling what could happen to us if they start collectin' energy or God knows what else!" said one local gas station attendant. Local power stations have increased their alerts in case of attack, but thus far there has been no sign that the Decepticons intend to return at this time. This fact has done little to quell local fears, and the confusion about the Decepticon intentions remains high. - AP ---- June 19 - Megatron Scans Nyiragongo‎‎‎ Major Bludd encounters Megatron in the Republic of Congo June 22 - Decepticons in Hawaii Associated Press: ---- MAUNA LOA, HAWAII - Early yesterday a group of scientists making a visit to the volcano to check on the equipment that monitors it spotted a team of Decepticons arriving at the volcano. Much like their recent visit to Yellowstone, they set up equipment of their own, appeared to gather readings of the volcano and the surrounding area, then after approximately an hour of studying, flew off, once again passing up an opportunity to gather energon cubes. This report also coincides with a report from the Republic of Congo where another Decepticon party, this time led by Megatron himself, landed at Mount Nyiragongo near the Rwandan border and took readings on this active volcano. Both incidents are notable in that they did not appear to be interested in gathering energy, which is in stark contrast to earlier efforts by the Decepticons. Have the Decepticons turned over a new leaf? Only time will tell - AP August 27 - Global Catastrophe * Megatron activates his Geothermal Actuators, unleashing planetwide earthquakes and volcanoes. August 30 - Global Catastrophe Continues Associated Press: ---- As we enter the third day of the global catastrophe, the situation continues to worsen. Volcanoes long dormant have restarted, threatening towns and villages built without fear of an eruption. Earthquakes have caused heavy damage to many cities near fault lines, especially in California, where the San Andreas is producing the most violent earthquakes ever recorded. Meanwhile, the Decepticons continue to take advantage of this catastrophe as they collect energon cubes from all of the sites of activity. Many militaries have attempted to drive them off with limited success. In other news, scientists believe it may yet be possible to stop this catastrophe if it can be found how the Decepticons are controlling the planet's tectonics. As always we will keep the world apprised of this situation as it continues. September 7 - Tsunami Hits Florida Geothermic disturbances off the coast of Florida threaten its eastern coastline. Given early enough warning by Typhoon, the Autobots and G.I. Joe pitch in to help, minimizing damages and loss of life. Unmanned oil rig belonging to G.B. Blackrock destroyed by Wheeljack to save beachfront civilians and property. September 16 - Environmental Impact Worsens CNN - Scientists expressed concern over studies that show the continued forced tectonic tremors and volcanic activity created by the Decepticons are beginning to worsen and that the chance of long term damage to Earth's environment is growing steadily. Severe weather changes have already been recorded as violent tornadoes, heavy rainfall, large tropical storms and hurricanes, as well as extreme temperature shifts have been recorded across the globe. World military forces continue to attempt to stop these natural disasters as well as confront the Decepticons who continue to collect energon cubes from the resulting disturbances, but their efforts thus far have been only mildly successful. In other news, NASA has reported that the object inbound from Mars has settled into Earth orbit, and telescopic observation as well as visual sightings from the ISS confirm that it is a massive space vessel. Markings on the ship confirm it is a Decepticon vessel, leading some to speculate that Megatron has 'backed up the trailer', so to speak, to collect his spoils. World leaders will meet at the UN building in New York city to determine a course of action in light of this development. September 22 - Decepticons Commandeer Chicago O'Hare CNN - Earlier today, a squad of Decepticons landed at Chicago's O'Hare International Airport, led by Megatron himself. Smashing his way into the control tower, he hijacked the radio to send a broadcast to all planes and local authorities. <> "Attention humans of Chicago. This is Megatron, leader of the Decepticons. We claim this airport as Decepticon domain. Any planes which attempt to land will be destroyed. Any attempts to interfere with our operations will be met with lethal force, as well as retaliation against this city. This is the only warning you will receive." Witnesses report that activity around the airport has increased with Decepticons coming and going frequently, and the hangars are now being used as energon cube storage. Meanwhile, other reports indicate that the runways are now being used as a base for some sort of large platform that seems to stretch across the airport as it is constructed. Speculation abounds as to what the Decepticons are up to, but air traffic over the US is now in dire straits as flights originally intended for O'hare are diverted to alternate airports. Roadways into and out of Chicago are increasing in traffic as travellers and commuters are forced to find alternate routes into or out of the city. Authorities are meeting with US forces to determine a course of action in regards to this alarming development, as well as pleas to the Autobots for assistance in dealing with this threat. September 22 - Now Megatron Is Literally Talking Out Of His Aft Lord Megatron gets his aft handed to him by Superion. September 23 - Decepticons Driven From O'Hare CNN - Tragedy struck Chicago once again last night as Autobot forces launched a strike against the Decepticons occupying Chicago's O'Hare International Airport. In the early stage of the battle, the Decepticons appeared to be succeeding in defending their claim from the Autobots, but then several Autobots joined together into a much larger robot to turn the tide against Megatron. <> With the odds now in their favor, the Autobots pressed their attack. In response to the change in circumstances, Megatron ordered an attack upon the Sears Tower, which after the assaults by Megatron and his troops <> was severely damaged with many floors left burning. US military forces and Autobot rescuers joined in saving people from the burning building, along with confirmed reports that the newly self-proclaimed leader of Cobra Island, Destro, assisted as well. <> The battle was then brought to a decisive end as the Autobot Jetfire knocked the Decepticon air leader Starscream from the sky, and the Autobot combiner, whom we have identified as Superion, performed a spectacular wrestling-inspired piledriver move on Megatron, instantly incapacitating the Decepticon leader. The Decepticons retreated from the area carrying their fallen leader. Work to restore O'hare is underway as well as work to stabilize and repair the damaged Sears Tower. City officials anticipate the damage will cost several hundred million dollars to repair, but are confident that flights into and out of O'hare will be restored on a limited basis by the end of the week. September 23 - Viral Internet Videos! Newest and most popular on the Viral Videos site is a video from just last night in Chicago! *grainy, shaky video plays of Superion giving what is obviously Megatron a piledriver so hard as to put the latter's head clear down into his rear end.* WWE Cybertronian edition! For the win! September 25 - The Space Cruiser Lands September 25 - The Duel That Wasn't The Aerialbots have confronted Megatron as Superion, but a blast from Megatron's antimatter cannon put the Autobot gestalt down for the count. Hummer has responded and, as he arrives on scene, decides to do something very foolish. September 26 - Decepticon Cruiser Lands CNN - Late yesterday evening the Decepticon space cruiser which has been parked in orbit made a landing in a large farm outside of Topeka, Kansas. Autobot forces were seen responding shortly afterwards. In the early stages of the battle, the Autobot group known as the Aerialbots formed their super robot Superion, but moments later Superion was seen taking a massive blast to the chest from the Decepticon leader, Megatron, who had transformed into a large pistol wielded by a Decepticon seeker identified as Starscream. Once the cruiser had landed, witnesses from nearby farms reported several large Cybertronian transport vehicles headed towards the site. It is reported that after Superion was knocked out of the battle, another Autobot with a military Hum-vee altmode appeared to issue a challenge to the Decepticon leader. The two engaged in single combat, but in the end the valiant Autobot was defeated at the hands of Megatron, who after damaging the Autobot severely, was seen aiming his cannon barrel directly at the Autobot at point blank range, nearly obliterating the challenger. The Autobot casualities were retrieved by their comrades and removed from the field of battle. Latest information indicates the Decepticons are holding position and loading the cruiser with energon cubes. Meanwhile, the environmental damage to the planet continues as the Decepticons continue their energy collection efforts. Experts say that the planet has less than 1 week before irreversible damage is done. Scientists are working feverishly to find a means to counteract the Decepticon's apparent control over the elements. September 27 - Mission Update *Jetfire's face appears on screen* As most of you probably know, Optimus Prime made a safe journey to Cybertron. And while we wait for his return, you already may know that I am acting commander on Earth. Right now our obvious mission is to stop Megatron and his device. Over the next two days, I will welcome any input into creating an effective counterattack. Right now, the basis of this attack I will have to say will be a show of full Autobot strength." He pauses and continues "All options are currently on the table. We will need to use all of Earth's resources to combat this threat." With some trepidation, he says "Human involvement in this operation is also welcome as I will be attempting to meet with the organization know as Gee-Eye Joe soon." He nods. "Until then, if you need me for anything, I can be found in my quarters. Optimus Prime's quarters, our true leader's quarters, will be empty until he reassumes his rightful place. Jetfire out." 2009: Aftermath October 15 - Origins Alpha Trion discusses Dust Devil how to mend the damage done to Earth by Megatron October 21 - The Offer Alpha Trion and Dust Devil discuss Cuffs' offer to teach Dust Devil how to gain the respect of his fellow Autobots Players * Bzero as Alpha Trion, Blaster, Megatron in the Mars prelude, Spirit, Typhoon * Carrie as Chameleon * Colchek as Megatron for the remainder of the TP, and Tonka * Darksabrz as Phoenix * horsetuna as Cuffs, Slipstream * IceSpark as Snoop * Sydneygb as Major Bludd Category:2008 Category:2009 category:TPs category:Past TPs